lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
GrindACK!
GrindACK! ''is a 2014 speed based 3D platformer with skating elements developed by Unversed Entertainment. You play as Bolt/XM/Tap as you take down the totaliterian government of Bayukaa City led by The Eye with the help of guru Ty and engineer Gina. The reception for the game is (placeholder). Gameplay The game is a 3D platformer that is a mix of ''Super Mario Galaxy, Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure 2, and Jet Set Radio. Players choose a character and must complete worlds consisting of two themed Acts, and one boss. Each level has the same goal, traverse the stage destroying 8 posters of The Eye propaganda and then battling a boss. In between worlds the player hangs out in Bayukaa City Central, where they can find upgrades, complete side quests, and engage in multiplayer races or fights with friends, online or couch. Upgrades are scattered across the game that give the player new abilities, some being optional and some mandatory. The game also has various items that can be bought using cash found in levels. Graffiti cans are scattered across the level that give the player a temporary boost. Each caracter also has a unique Skate Slaughter to use if they have collected enough orbs from fallen foes. The player can also collect CDs to use to change the music of a stage which has no effect. Story The bustling metropolis of Bayukaa City was once a place of freedom, expression, and unity. However, a mysterious villain known only as "The Eye" appears and uses his robot army and propaganda to brainwash the people, taking over the once happy government. Bayukaa's head skater Ty rebels, but his legs are destroyed in a devastating attack. All seems grim, but Ty's three apprentices, teen skaters Bolt, XM, and Tap must save the day with the help of Ty, their girlfriend, engineer Gina, and destroy the propaganda to restore the city. Characters Playable Characters *Bolt: A 16-year old male cyborg with neon blue skin. A silent protagonist who has a strong sense of loyalty and will sacrafice anything to free people chained down. He's balanced. His Skate Slaughter is Beat Overdrive, where he freezes time and destroys all foes in the area. *XM: A 16-year old African-American female skater. She is strong and quiet, and feels she needs to help those weaker than her, but has no mercy for The Eye. She's slow but strong. Her Skate Slaughter is Coda Chaos, where she gets out a gigantic boombox that immobilizes all near her and reflects any attacks. *Tap: A 15-year old asian female skater. She is bubbly and sarcastic, and always pranks her friends. She's weak but very fast. Her Skate Slaughter is Chaos Cruise, where she gets Jet Boots temporarily that let her float and double her speed for a small amount of time. Other *The Eye: A mysterious, silent all seeing eye. He rules Bayukaa City with an iron fist and has outlawed all fun. It is your job to wreck all of his robotic forces and destroy the propaganda scattered across the city. *Ty: An african-american former skater, he lost his legs in an accident and now helps by training Bolt/XM/Tap and offering advice through his underground radio Rocket-291. Playable with and without legs in multiplayer. *Gina: A caucasian 20-year old engineer woman. You can buy upgrades and items from her. The player is in a romantic relationship with her. Playable in multiplayer. Levels TBA Bosses TBA Items TBA Soundtrack The soundtrack, titled ''Splattered on the Street: Music from GrindACK! ''consists of licensed songs. The moods frequently changed but the most common songs are punk rock and hip hop. TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games